Cute
by Jebal Monster
Summary: Hal yang menyebalkan bagi Taehyung karena suatu hal dia harus bertemu dengan Bad Boy sekolah itu. Tapi ternyata dia tidak seburuk yang ia pikirkan. -VMin- Slight -HopeMin- -YoonMin- -KookMin-
Eng Ing Eng... tattaraaaa...

Taehyung menghela nafas frustasi, berulang kali ia mengelilingi sekolah ini dan sama sekali tidak menemukan Namja itu. Sial baginya yang harus memberikan sebuah kertas ulangan pada Namja itu. Dan ia menyesal karena beberapa detik lalu memilih lewat didepan kantor guru. Hell yeah, kenapa juga harus dia? Lagipula ia tak sekelas dengan Namja itu.

"Haaahh..." sekali lagi helaan itu terdengar. Ia tampak sedikit penasaran dengan isi kertas yang ia bawa. Membuka lipatan itu dia pun mulai membaca tulisan yang tertera.

Nama : Park Jimin  
Kelas : XI-A  
Absen : 13  
Mapel : Matematika

Nilai : 98

"Wow... _Daebak._ Dia lebih baik dariku." Gumam Taehyung sembari mengingat nilai ulangannya yang selalu berakhir dinilai 75 atau 84. Mendengus pelan ia menghapus perasaan kagum tadi. "Pasti dia mencontek."

"Siapa yang kau maksud?" Sahut seseorang dari balik pundak Taehyung, membuatnya harus menoleh. Ah, Jimin menatapnya tajam sekarang. Mata yang berhias eyeliner itu memincing saat melihat kertas yang dibawa Taehyung. Direbutnya kertas ulangan itu dari tangan Taehyung.

Taehyung tak bergeming, ini pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan Jimin. Dan ternyata Jimin itu...

"Apa lihat-lihat hah!? Cih." Jimin berdecih pelan saat Namja dihadapannya menatap lekat dirinya. Ia tidak suka diperhatikan atau sejenisnya. Itu hanya akan membuatnya ingin memukul orang yang melihatnya.  
Dia berbalik dengan cepat hingga rambut coklatnya bergoyang pelan dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

...Sangat manis, sampai-sampai ia kelaparan sekarang.

 **TEET! TEET!**

"SHIT! Aku bahkan tidak makan siang." Umpatnya saat bel masuk terdengar. Perutnya keroncongan karena tidak terisi apapun.

.

.

.

.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung dia sama sekali tidak bisa fokus. Bagaimana bisa ia fokus disaat perutnya mulai mengecil. Bahkan suara gemuruhnya sampai membuat Ahn Seohyuk yang merangkap sebagai teman sebangkunya itu menahan tawa.

Taehyung melemparkan tatapan mautnya yang mau tidak mau membuat Seohyuk atau yang sering dipanggil Swag itu agak merasa horor. Tapi itu masih tidak menyurutkan dirinya untuk tertawa.

" _Yaa!_ Diam kau. _"_ bentak Taehyung setengah berdiri.

 **Siiiinnnggggg...**

 **Duak!**

"Awww..." ringisan pemuda berambut hitam itu mengalun saat sebuah penghapus dengan mesranya menghantam kepala bulat miliknya.

Mr. Jung menatapnya sambil berkacak pinggang. "Kim Taehyung. KELUAR DARI KELASKU SEKARANG JUGA!"

Taehyung gelagapan ia dengan secepat kilat keluar melalui pintu kelas yang sedari tadi tertutup itu setelah mengatakan. "Baik."

Disepanjang koridor tak henti-hentinya ia mengumpat serapah untuk Namja Bad Boy yang tadi ditemuinya. Tujuannya kali ini adalah kamar mandi khusus siswa, ia berniat untuk memakan sebuah roti yang tadi dibelinya ketika menyelinap ke kantin sekolah.

Dia mengambil roti yang ia simpan disaku celana sebelum seseorang menabraknya.

 **Brakk!**

"Ah, Mian." Orang yang ia yakini sebagai siswa itu menunduk padanya kemudian melanjutkan larinya.

Taehyung mendengus, untung saja roti miliknya tidak terjatuh. Ia agak bingung dengan kelakuan Siswa tadi yang kesetanan, jika Taehyung pikir. Pasti Dia habis memasuki kamar mandi.

Ia memasuki ruangan 'Gawat darurat' itu dengan langkah tenang. Tangannya membuka bungkus roti dan membuangnya ke sembarang tempat. Secara tiba-tiba suara erangan terdengar ditelinga Taehyung, "Eunghh..."

Ia seketika berhenti. Pikiran macam-macam mulai bergantian melintasi pikirannya. 'Aigooo... apa lagi ini.'

Dia berjalan mengendap-endap, mengintip dibalik dinding ia dengan wajah terkaget melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. "Park Jimin?"

"A-Appoyoo..." Jimin meringis kecil saat kapas berbalut cairan pengobatan itu menekan luka dibawah matanya. Dihadapannya Kim Taehyung dengan wajah khawatir mengobati luka itu.

Jimin tidak tau alasan Namja itu melakukan ini. Dia setelah melihat keadaan Jimin yang sedikit memar seperti habis pulang dari perkelahian langsung menyeret pemuda bertubuh mungil itu ke UKS.

"Pelan-pelan bisa tidak sih?" Suara imutnya terdengar manja bagi telinga Taehyung. Dia menatap Jimin nyalang, "Darimana kau mendapatkan ini?"

Jimin membuang muka, "Bukan urusanmu." Ia berkata sambil mempoutkan bibir merahnya. Ah, Taehyung jadi gemas ingin menggigit, melumat dan-

' _Yaa!_ Apa-apaan ini.' Pikiran nya berkecamuk. Menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar, Taehyung kembali berkata. "Cepat beritahu aku _Dear."_ Dia sengaja menambah panggilan itu untuk membuat Jimin jengkel.

Dan sepertinya itu berhasil, "Jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikan itu brengsek." Umpat Jimin dengan kening berkerut tidak suka.

Taehyung menyeringai, ditangkupnya pipi chubby Jimin yang tidak terlalu banyak mendapat luka. "Jangan mengatakan kata kasar itu _Dear._ Itu sungguh tidak cocok dengan wajah manismu." Gombalan Taehyung membuatnya mendapat delikan. Lalu ia melanjutkan, "Jika kau ingin aku berhenti memanggilmu seperti itu. Kau harus menjelaskan padaku kenapa kau bisa terluka."

Jimin menyingkirkan tangan Taehyung dan bergumam masam. "Baiklah, aku habis berkelahi."

"Apa? Aku tidak mendengarmu." Taehyung mendekatkan telinganya pada bibir Jimin. "Aku habis berkelahi." Dia kembali bergumam.

Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu kembali bertanya, "Kenapa kau berkelahi?" Dia mendekarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jimin.

Jimin sendiri hanya terdiam, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan hal itu, jika ia mengatakannya. Pasti itu membuat reputasi _Hyung_ nya tercoreng.

Melihat kegelisahan Jimin, Taehyung dengan lembut mengelus surai Jimin. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu menjawab untuk yang ini." Jimin memejamkan mata, elusan Taehyung mengingatkan dirinya pada sosok _Hyung_ nya.

"Hmm..." Kepala Jimin agak terkulai, hawa disekitar ditambah dengan elusan Taehyung berhasil membuatnya mengantuk. Taehyung yang menyadari hal itu langsung saja membantu Jimin untuk tiduran diatas ranjang UKS.

"Tidurlah... Aku akan menjagamu."

Entah alasan apa, tapi Jimin merasa dia bisa mempercayai Namja yang kini menatapi wajah nya dengan tatapan lembut.

 **TBC**

 **Ww.. wawwwaw... Alien ini membuat fanfic gaje lagi yo!**


End file.
